The Search Is Over
by Shohoku no Miko
Summary: Non-yaoi! Ryota is so preocupied with his dreams of being the Number One Point Guard of Kanagawa prefecture... what are the consquences? *Finished at Last!*
1. The Right Decision?

Author's Notes:  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san! I am Shohoku no Miko [translated as "Maiden of Shohoku] and this is my first time to write a Slam Dunk fic. I simply love Ryota Miyagi! ^_^; I like him and I like to pay more attention to him, instead of the usual attention Rukawa Kaede or Sendoh Akira gets. This fic will be a songfic. It is MxA [You know that, ne?] Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I am no owner of Slam Dunk. Mr. T does. I don't even own the song "The Search Is Over", it's by Survivor.  
  
  
Well here goes nothing...  
  
  
  
The Search Is Over  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter One: The Right Decision?  
  
[A/N: Ryota is a junior, just like the series goes. And in here, Ayako and Ryota are lovers since Junior High School.]  
  
  
  
"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" male voices echoed through the gymnasium. Foot steps were heard, sweat were trickling down the temples of the players, a constant bouncing of the ball can be heard. Shohoku Basketball team is really at it. Hard. Well who wouldn't work hard if your next opponent is Kainan?  
  
"Ryota-kun!" someone shouted. The whole team stopped and looked towards the direction of the voice. Ryota looked up from the floor and found out that the voice belonged to his girlfriend.   
  
HIS girlfriend, the manageress of the team.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" the team teased, making Ayako blush. Ryota walked towards his girlfriend and threw his right arm around her slender shoulders.  
  
"Nandesu ka, Aya-chan?" he carelessly stepped on her foot.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Ayako.  
  
"Oh, gomen, koi. Gomen ne!" Ryota soothed his girlfriend.  
  
"Daijobu. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"In private." she stressed out.  
  
Shohoku team cheered once again, teasing the two. Sakuragi danced with Mitsui, as if imitating the two. "Just the two of us..." they were singing and dancing, with dreamy looks on their faces. Rukawa just stared blankly at the two of them, immobile and silent. Akagi was trying to keep his laughter in. Kogure joined in the laughter and kept on teasing the two.  
  
A funny-looking fan hit each head of each player. "Ouch!" they mumbled, while Sakuragi and Mitsui groaned very loud, having received the hardest blow.  
  
"Serves you right for laughing at me. Now on with the practice! You would'nt want to lose the game against Kainan two days from now." she shouted. Then she turned to Ryota. "As for you, we have to talk. Come with me outside." and Ryota followed.  
  
  
~How can I convince you  
What you see is real  
But who am I to blame you  
For doubting what you feel...~  
  
  
They sat on a bench outside the gym where there is a view of the soccer field. "So, what was it you we were going to talk about?" Ryota started.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I want to talk to you about..."  
  
"About...?" Ryota repeated.  
  
"About us." Ayako looked him straght in the eye.  
  
"What about us? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Do you still remember the dream you told me after we graduated Junior High?"  
  
"Dream? But of course! It is my dream to be the top point guard in the prefecture. Why?"  
  
"I know you won't stop until you fulfill that dream of yours. That's why..."  
  
"Is there something wrong. Aya-chan?"  
  
"Do you love Basketball?"  
  
"Heck, I do! It's my top priority!"  
  
At the sound of his words, Ayako wanted to shed tears, but held them back. 'His top priority? God, does he notice I'm already having doubts?'  
  
"Is that so? Then I don't want to be the debacle in your means to reach your dream."  
  
"Really?" Ryota replied, his mind drifting to Basketball championships.  
  
'How dense! He can't even sense it.' She thought.  
  
"I will not deprive you from your dream, Miyagi-san. Then it's settled. It's over. Go back now and the team is waiting for you."  
  
"That's it? You only asked about my dream? I thought it was something important. Well anyways I should get back now." Ryota said as he jogged into the gymnasium once again.  
  
Ayako broke down the very instant that Ryota left her outside.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. First Chapter done! How was it? Good, Bad, Sour... What?  
  
2. Gomen for all wrong grammar and misspelled words. Please look out for the next chapters!  
  
3. This is my first fic so please tell me how I did! Please review, onegai!  
  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


	2. You've Got It All Wrong, Buster...

Author's Notes:  
  
Konnichiwa again! I'm back with the second installation of "The Search Is Over". This is my first fic ever about Slam Dunk and I hope I'm being just with what I'm writing. Comments and criticisms accepted. I take them as challenges. Hope I please everybody.  
  
Disclaimer: [Do I have to do this every chapter?] Slam Dunk is not mine. It belongs to Mr. T. The song is also not mine.  
  
  
  
The Search Is Over  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter Two: You've Got It All Wrong, Buster...  
  
  
  
  
"Yare, yare. Baka Sakuragi." Rukawa mumbled after Sakuragi missed a common shot.  
  
"What did you just say, kisune?" Sakuragi fumed.  
  
Ryota came in, ready to resume his practice. The team started another round, each of them shooting from under the net, on the free throw line, outside and some fastbreaks.  
  
Ayako came in, eyes puffy from crying. "Akagi-sempai." she called.  
  
Akagi stopped and went up to her. Akagi noticed her red eyes. "Daijobu desu ka?" he asked.   
  
"Un. Daijobu. It's just that I'm not feeling well captain. Could I go ahead?"   
  
Akagi sensed loneliness in her voice. "Okay then. Don't worry, I'll take care of the team. You get yourself some rest. You don't want to be absent for the game on Friday, right?"  
  
"Arigato, sempai."  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Ryota-kun?"  
  
Ayako felt like she was at the brink of crying, but held back the tears. "Iie. Let him play. He doesn't mind anyway." and she walked out of the gym.  
  
  
~I was always reaching  
You were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted  
The friend I found in you...~  
  
  
After Ayako left, Akagi approached Ryota, who is currently playing at the court. "Ryota-kun, did you and Ayako-san had a fight?"  
  
Ryota stopped dribbling the ball, and everyone in the team came to a halt. "No we didn't. Why?"  
  
"She has been crying."  
  
"CRYING?" the whole team exclaimed.  
  
"Aya-chan is crying? Who did it to her? Where is she anyway?" Ryota searched the gymnasium, but to no avail.  
  
"What happened when you came out of the gym?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"We talked."  
  
"Talked about what?" Kogure broke in.  
  
"About my dream."  
  
"What dream?" Sakuragi asked, curiosity obvious in his voice.  
  
And Ryota related every little thing they talked about. He told them about his dream of being the number one point guard in the Kanagawa prefecture, and how Ayako responded to each of his words.  
  
"Baka Ryota." Rukawa butted in his usual voice.  
  
"I'm a baka?" Ryota pointed to himself in disbelief.  
  
"Baka Ryota." Rukawa repeated.  
  
"Indeed, kisune is right. You are a baka, Ryochin!" Sakuragi, for once, agreed with Rukawa, his arch-enemy.   
  
"Why did I suddenly become a baka?"  
  
"She broke up with you!" everybody in the team remarked.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
Everyone wanted to kick Ryota's butt, but Akagi immediately spoke after the team's reaction. "They are right. When she told you that it was over she meant that it is over between the two of you."  
  
"I thought she meant that the conversation!"  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Chapter two done! Gomen, it is soooo short. I'm trying my best not to babble too much. The characters might be OOC.   
  
2. Gomen for wrong grammar and misspelled words. I'm only a sophomore and I hope I could finish this fic before my birthday!  
  
3. Don't you just like it when someone is dense? Like Ryota-kun over there, trying to figure out what the conversation led to... You know....Please review! Commments? Suggestions? E-mail me at ayachan_ryota@yahoo.com.  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


	3. Is It Really You, Kitsune?

Author's Notes:  
  
Konnichiwa again, minna-san! Thank you for reading my previous chapters. I am back again for the third installation of "The Search Is Over". I just love that song cause it kinda reminds me of my life. [You know... people taking you for granted, those kind of stuff] But I'm not the one singing it. Someone is. ^_^ Anyways on with the fic.  
  
  
Disclaimer: [not again...] Me no own Slam Dunk, ok? ^_^;  
  
  
  
The Search Is Over  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter Three: Is It Really You, Kisune?   
  
  
  
'Eventhough you don't love me anymore, Ryota-kun, I will still stand by you. I will help you reach your dream... even if it means sacrificing our relationship.' Ayako said to herself as she burrowed her head deeper onto the pillow and cried as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
~I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Then I look into your eyes I can see forever  
The search is over, you were with me all the while...~  
  
  
  
  
"Will anyone tell me why she broke up with me?" Ryota asked to no one in particular. The gym was long vacated, and practice ended at 5:00 p.m. The whole team knew the reason Ayako broke up with him, but will not tell him until he realizes it.   
  
Ryota got a ball from the corner and slammed it onto the ground. "Will somebody tell me?" he shouted, then buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You want to know why?" a voice asked out of nowhere.  
  
'I know that voice...' Ryota thought.  
  
From the dug-out a black-haired man came out, his tendrils falling down his temple, his blue eyes cold. He was still wearing his jersey, like Ryota is. Number eleven.  
  
"Rukawa-kun? You are still here?" Ryota looked up to where he is. "Please tell me why she broke up with me! I'm begging you, onegai, Rukawa-kun!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the gymnasium.  
  
"It's because of that ball you are holding, Ryota-kun."  
  
Ryota noticed the basketball he was holding.  
  
"You chose your dream over her."  
  
~Can we last forever  
Or will we fall apart  
The times it's so confusing  
The questions of the heart...~  
  
  
  
Ayako and Ryota were walking home together. Ryota, the cheeky fellow, bragged about his so-called medal that was awarded to him for being the best player of their school.  
  
"I'm the best!" Ryota shouted.  
  
"You're not! You're only 168 centimeters, less than six feet tall and you think you're the best?"  
  
"I'm going to be the best point guard in Kanagawa!"  
  
"In your dreams, Miyagi Ryota."  
  
"Aya-chan? You're letting me down! I thought we were friends?"  
  
"Hai hai! Just kidding! You know that I'll help you achieve your goals, ne?"  
  
Ryota hugged her tightly. "Arigato, Aya-chan, for making me feel special."  
  
Ayako felt the heat rise to her cheeks, her heart pounding hard. She felt Ryota tighten the embrace and his breath tickled her ears as he spoke.  
  
"Aishiteru, Aya-chan. I've been wanting to tell you this since the first day of junior high. I don't care if you don't love me back. I just wanted to tell you. I hope after this we could still be friends... best of friends... like we used to be..." Ryota whispered to her ear.  
  
Ayako was taken aback. She never kenw that this fellow would love her... like she does to him. "Ryota-kun?" she broke free from the embrace.  
  
Ryota smiled, as if nothing had happened between them. "Nandesu ka?"  
  
Ayako was at the verge of tears, and it spilled to her cheeks. "I do too."  
  
"What. did. you. just... say?"  
  
"I also do, Ryota."  
  
"You... mean..."  
  
"Hai. I love you too." and Ryota engulfed her in a passionate embrace that lasted forever but ended so soon.  
  
"I'm the luckiest person in the world!" Ryota jumped and shouted.  
  
"Ryota-kun?! It's already almost midnight! You might wake the whole neighborhood!"  
  
Ryota got her hand. She squeezed it, responding to him. And he walked her home that night, feeling very fortunate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She supported you upto now that you are in high school junior year, and you did not even give her the right treatment." Rukawa's once zipped-lock mouth opened.  
  
Ryota realized the many times Ayako would do something for him to make up for his grades due to basketball practice. She even came home late or stay up late just to help him recover. She sometimes sleeps in his house just to make sure he finishes his assignments. And he can't remember a time when they went out together or gave her something in return for all the things she did for him.  
  
"Talk to her. If you don't settle this you might lose her... forever." and with that Rukawa walked towards the door to go home.  
  
"Rukawa-kun!" Ryota ran up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Domo arigato gusaimas. Don't worry, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Ryota smiled.  
  
Rukawa's lips curved at the side. "It's all right. But do me one favor: don't tell anyone that I told you the reason why. Deal?" he held out his hand.  
  
"Deal." and Ryota reached out for Rukawa's hand.   
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Whew! Chapter three done! I can't believe it!  
  
2. Gomen again for all wrong grammar and misspelled words. I'm really sorry if I keep on repeating this everytime.  
  
3. Another gomen, Rukawa-kun is really out of character here. But you know, everybody has their lighter side, ne?  
  
4. Onegai, review! I'm really trying my best to finish this fic before my birthday! [that's April 2 to those who want to send me greetings! ^_^; Just Kidding!]  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


	4. Why Are You Confronting Me?

Author's Notes:  
  
Moshimoshi! Shohoku no Miko is back! I'm here for the fourth chapter of this fic. Thank you for coming this far. I know not everybody likes Ryota and Ayako but I just looove them! They look so cute together! Imagine them having kids with curly hair, tan skin... Gomen, I'm going too far. On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Slam Dunk. I wish I were for I'd really like to have Ryota-kun!!! But all I have is a Slam Dunk eraser and yes, I'm so pathetic.  
  
  
  
The Search Is Over  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
  
Chapter Four: Why Are You Confronting Me?  
  
The next day at practice...  
  
"Rukawa-kun! You should rest first." Ayako shouted at the court, as Rukawa finished his solo practice. Lukawa concluded his practice with a dunk, and then went to the benches to rest.  
  
"Next in line..." she spunkily shouted.   
  
Then Ryota stood up from the bench. Ayako flinched, and sat down, pretending she is going to do something.  
  
"Ayako-chan, you should study his moves, right?" Kogure approached her seat.  
  
"Uh... you... go ahead watch him. I have to... uh... list something here for... Rukawa's... files. Yeah, Rukawa's files." she pretended to write the progress report of the Shohoku freshmen.  
  
Kogure sat beside Ayako. "The two of you fought yesterday, ne?"  
  
"We did not."  
  
"Yes you did. You even cried, right?"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Come on, don't deny it. I can see how you avoid doing things with him today."  
  
Ayako sighed. Nope. Not everybody in this team is gullible, like that Ryota is.  
  
Ryota noticed the exchange of knowing glances between Rukawa and Kogure, as Kogure talked with Ayako. He smiled at Rukawa. That smile that the usual genki and cheeky Ryota Miyagi would give to everbody.  
  
Rukawa returned his look with a sigh. 'When will he ever learn...' he thought.  
  
"You broke up with him yesterday, and he didn't seem to know the reason why." Kogure adjusted his spectacles. "He was too preoccupied with his dreams of being the number one point guard in Kanagawa."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"He told us... oops..." Kogure let it slip out. Rukawa, from afar, mumbled "baka" and looked up to what Ryota is doing.  
  
"Whatever his dreams are, I'm not going to interfere. And that's why I ended our relationship. Please go away, I'm doing something here." she tried to drive Kogure away, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"I know you too well, Ayako-chan. I know you still love him and you will stand by him at all costs." Kogure stood up and called out Ryota.  
  
Ayako sighed, this time, more audible. 'Everybody knows me too well. I'm not that spunky anymore. I must act like nothing happened. But still, Ryota-kun, I'll wait for you, whatever it takes.'  
  
~You followed me through changes  
And patiently you'd wait  
'Til I came to my senses through  
Some miracle of faith...~  
  
After the practice Ayako packed up. The team was at the dug-out, washing themselves. Ryota, wanting desperately to talk to his girlfriend... EX-girlfriend, zoomed first into the shower room, which was unusual of course. After practice he would always hang out with Ayako and probably always be the last one to take a shower in the team. He came out three minutes after the last member of the team, Akagi-sempai, entered the dug-out.  
  
"Oi, Ryota-kun!" Akagi shouted.  
  
"Hai, sempai!?!" Ryota stopped and jogged in his place, as if wanting to pee. His gymbag hung on his left shoulders.  
  
Akagi smiled. "Never mind. Go fix yourself first before talking to her."  
  
"Hai." he said monotonously.  
  
"Ryota-kun, be spunky! You don't want to ruin your friendship and relationship with her, ne? Cheer up, don't feel down. Everything will turn out fine." Mitsui came out from a steaming shower, a towel draped around his waist and another hung around his neck.  
  
"Hai!" Ryota pounded his heart with his right hand, feeling spunky and ran to catch Ayako.  
  
~I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Then I look into your eyes I can see forever  
The search is over, you were with me all the while...~  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan! Aya-chan! Chotto Matte!" Ryota ran as fast as the speed of light, and caught up with her in no time.  
  
Ayako slowed down, but did not stop. She did not look back either. She continued walking towards the exit, until Ryota came up beside her.  
  
"Aya-chan, are you mad at me?" Ryota looked at her.   
  
Ayako looked like she has got no sleep.   
  
"Look. You have been avoiding me since this morning. We were partners in the Laboratory experiment and sensei got angry at us because we did not do anything. During recess I went to your group and tried talking to you, you never talked. It was as if I'm talking to the wind. You did not even wait for me when we were supposed to go to the gym together. And at the gym you did not even care to look at how I performed, talked to Kogure-sempai without even giving a damn how I performed! And now you walk straight and ignore me! What's wrong?" Ryota blurted out, not containing his feelings anymore.  
  
Ayako stopped dead on her tracks. "So you think I'm mad. Well to tell the truth I'm really mad! Like, after all these years I've come to realize that I was not of any importance to you!"  
  
"And who so ever told you that?" Ryota raised his voice.   
  
"Actions SPEAK louder than words, remember that, Miyagi-san."  
  
"Oh really. Now you call me Miyagi, huh? I give a damn about you!"  
  
"That's why you did not even know that I broke up with you! Hah, you've got some nerve to tell me that. After being dumped by ten girls I was the only one who understood you! I never thought that you are a real playboy, thinking it is only part of a boy's life to court so many girls! But while I was understanding you, all you thought of was basketball. You were too preoccupied with your dream. I don't give a damn if you dream on being the number one guard in Kanagawa, you could do that. But because of that you neglect your studies, your health and all the people around you! That's what I give a damn with!"  
  
Ryota was speechless for a while. Ayako wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The wind rustled against the trees standing nearby, it's leaves falling. The sky quickly turned into orange, casting shadows of everything on the ground.  
  
Finally Ryota spoke up. "What can I do?"  
  
"What can YOU do? For Pete's sake, Miyagi Ryota, you can do everything! The thing is, you don't give your everything in it."  
  
"No, Ayako. What can I do to bring you back? Onegai, Aya-chan. You are my source of strength. You don't know how much effect you have on me. If I don't hear your voice cheering for me I turn limp."  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever accept you again. Demo..."  
  
"Demo?" Ryota brightened up.  
  
"Maybe if we won tomorrow in the game against Kainan..."  
  
"Of course we'll win! With Akagi-sempai, Mitsui-sempai, Rukawa-kun, Sakuragi-kun and I, we will win the game."  
  
Ayako sighed. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know what you mean. Just find out tomorrow and see if I really understood you. I promise, I'll give my all... just to have you back in my life." Ryota winked at her and smiled, ranging from ear to ear.  
  
'Please, don't smile now. I might let my secret out...'  
  
~Now the miles stretch out   
Behind me loves that I have lost  
From the hearts like victims of a game...~  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Yokatta! Chapter four done! Hope you liked this fic and read on 'til the last chapter.  
  
2. Gomen for misspelled words and wrong grammar. How many times have I typed this? Four? Oh yeah right, just wanted to make sure I type it in every chapter.  
  
3. Gomen for some *ehem* close-to-bad words. I just want to make the arguement realistic. But I know not everybody in this world cusses when they argue with someone.  
  
4. If ever you think some characters are OOC, gomen. This is fanfiction, ne? We all have the freedom to express ourselves. And don't worry, maybe my other fics will not feature them being OOC.  
  
5. Please review! I'm begging you!!! ^_^; Comments, suggestions and criticisms are welcome at ayachan_ryota@yahoo.com.  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


	5. Drastic Times Need Drastic Measures... S...

Author's Notes:  
  
Yokatta! I'm already on chapter five! Hopefully this fic will end soon. I have to finish this before my birthday. [I know I have said that before...] Demo... yare, yare. On with the fic! Thanks to all those who reviewed and yes, Aya-chan's feelings are unstable. You know, they say some girls are like that, trying to cover up their feelings for a certain person... I often do that.  
  
  
Disclaimer: [sighs] I am not the owner of Slam Dunk. [sighs again] But heck! I have the ringtone of Slam Dunk in my cellphone and I'm damn happy about that!  
  
  
  
The Search Is Over  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter Five: Drastic Times Need Drastic Measures... Sakuragi?  
  
  
  
  
"Gori!" Sakuragi shouted, running like a lunatic to the bus. It was 7:30 a.m., too early for him to be at school. Shohoku team was nowhere to be found on the bus, they were still in their rooms. Akagi and Sakuragi were the first ones to arrive on the bus.  
  
"Nani?" Akagi answered back.  
  
"Ayako-chan and Ryochin can settle things before the game!" Sakuragi beamed, feeling very proud of his plan.  
  
"What is it?" Akagi asked inspite his own doubts, and Sakuragi whispered his plan.  
  
Soon the other members of the team arrived, and the time for executing the plan came. Akagi, being the captain of the team, talked to them and told them about their 'strategy'.  
  
Soon everbody boarded on the bus, but three members were still not there- Ayako, Rukawa and Ryota.  
  
Rukawa arrived after two minutes and took the backseat. Ryota came in next, and sat beside Lukawa.   
  
"Oi, Ryochin! I am sitting beside kisune!" Sakuragi shouted. Rukawa's eyebrows creased, while Ryota looked shocked.  
  
"You, Sakuragi, seated beside Rukawa, your greatest enemy?!"  
  
Rukawa remained silent, Sakuragi sweat dropped. "Eh, hehe, heh... I... wanted to... talk to him! Hai! I wanted to talk to him!" Sakuragi shot Rukawa a just-go-with-the-flow look. Rukawa sighed. And Ryota took the seat in front, the only vacant seat. He searched for Ayako, but did not see her.  
  
Ayako stepped into the bus, and found two empty seats- one at the back and one at the front. 'I'd rather sit at the back.' she mindlessly walked towards the back of the bus, until Sakuragi went to the seat beside Rukawa.  
  
"Oi, Ayako-chan! I'm sitting beside kisune!"  
  
Ayako was puzzled. "Nani? You. Will. Sit. Beside... Rukawa?"   
  
"Hai! You know, we have to talk about matters... And another thing, your seat is there at the front, ne? Don't you always sit there?" Sakuragi smiled sheepishly. Ayako looked over her shoulder and saw that Ryota was seated at front. She rolled her eyes and sighed audibly, obviously annoyed with the idea of sitting beside her ex- boyfriend.   
  
Ryota looked up just in time that Ayako stopped on the side of the chair. "Aya-chan?!" his face lit up.  
  
Ayako threw her gymbag over to him. "Hold this while I sit down." [kinda bully, eh?] he caught it before it hit his face. Ayako slumped at the chair and grabbed her gymbag from Ryota and mumbled thanks. Ryota smiled. She shifted her position on the chair, her back against him.  
  
Ryota sighed. 'How I wish we could talk... It seems like a bad day for the two of us.'  
  
Kogure sat behind Ayako, trying to eavesdrop on whatever conversation the two might bring up. But unfortunately, she does'nt want to talk with him. All he could hear was the constant sigh of Ryota and the shifting of position by Ayako. 'Can they stand like that for the rest of the day?  
  
The bus was rocking with noise when Anzai-sensei climbed up. Everybody stopped from what they're doing and Mitsui led Anzai-sensei to his seat, beside Rukawa. [like Sakuragi would sit beside him...]  
  
The bus skidded. Everybody was in full swing, listening to the music from the speakers. Except the two seated in front, who obviously are not in the mood to sing along with the songs.  
  
  
~Then good luck, it finally struck  
Like lightning from the blue  
Every highways lead me back to you...~  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan?" Ryota called.  
  
Ayako looked at him. Ryota side glanced before he continued. "Gomen nasai for everything I have done. I know I did not take it seriously, I was too preoccupied with basketball. I realized what I did and I promise that I will never do it again."  
  
"This not the time for that."  
  
"But you see, you have a great effect on me!"  
  
"Can't we just talk about this after the game?" Ayako rolled her eyes and looked at the road ahead. Ryota sighed and stared out the window, watching the passers-by.  
  
Ayako noticed the silence in the bus, obviously all of them were listening. 'So they did this all along!' she thought. "Will all of you mind your own business?" she shouted, startling everyone. Kogure, who is seated behind the two, shook his head. 'It's not good.'  
  
The trip to Kainan was silent after that incident.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Ah! Fifth chapter done!  
  
2. Gomen again [and again] for all wrong grammar and misspelled words.  
  
3. Gomen. I know this story sucks. And as of presstime I'm having an Author's Block.   
  
4. Please review! Oh, and does someone know the surname of Ayako? And the meaning of Ryota's name? Like if Rukawa Kaede means 'blue fox' then what does his name mean? To anyone who knows it, please include it in your review or send it to ayachan_ryota@yahoo.com. Arigato! And onegai, review!  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


	6. Woo-hoo! Go Ryota!

Author's Notes:  
I'm back once again! This time I'm really at it. I've found inspiration and an idea on how my next fic will be. And since I want desperately to start on the other one, I'll have to finish this fic at once!   
Iie, I'm not rushing things, it will really end soon. And this story will end on the nth chapter! And n is equlavent to my favorite number! Nyahahahahahahahahaha! ^_^;  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, before I forget, Slam Dunk is not mine, it's Takehiko Inoue's property. All I have is the ringtone of Slam Dunk in my cellphone, an eraser with Hanamichi smiling on it, a stationary with Hanamichi dribbling the ball and the game Slam Dunk 1, 2 and 3 in my personal computer. I'm damn happy with it! [Look Elvish Maiden 18! I have the game in my PC! Nyahahahahahahaha!!!!!!]  
  
  
  
The Search Is Over  
by: Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter 6: Woo-hoo! Go Ryota!  
  
The whole gymnasium was jam-packed with basketball fans- some for Shohoku, some for Kainan, a little minority for Mitsui and Sakuragi, and not to mention-   
  
The  
  
Ru.  
  
Ka.  
  
Wa.   
  
Brigade.  
  
The team entered the gymnasium and the crowd cheered. The Rukawa girls shrieked and squealed in delight upon seeing their oh-so-gorgeous Rukawa Kaede.  
  
At the sight of the ever-loyal fans club of the blue fox Ayako cringed. 'God they couldn't get any worse.' she thought.  
  
Team Shohoku went on the floor to practice. As usual, Ayako, Kogure and Anzai-sensei sat on the bench. They watched as Kainan entered the court and proceeded to their shooting practice.  
  
And in a flash, ten minutes of practice went by and it is time for the game to begin.  
  
"Ohayo Gusaimas, minna-san. Before we start the game, let me introduce the first five of both teams." The announcer said. "For Shoho-" the announcer was cut off by a man approaching, bearing news with him. The man whispered something to the announcer that made him smile. He glanced at the Shohoku bench and grinned.  
  
Ayako noticed this. "What's going on? Why is he smiling like an idiot?" She asked Kogure, who smiled at her- the same smile that the announcer did when he glanced at the Shohoku bench.  
  
"Before anything else we have here an important announcement going out to... Ayako..." the announcer smiled again, this time at Ayako.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" she asked Kogure.   
  
"Listen, Ayako-chan! They have a message for you." Kogure stood and left her sitting alone on the right side of the bench.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I have done. I'm willing to do anything you tell me just as long as you forgive me. Aishiteru." the announcer said.  
  
The whole gymnasium cheered while Ayako blushed. 'Who so ever pulled that prank on me?' she asked herself.  
  
And as if on queue, the announcer finally said: "From Miyagi Ryota of Shohoku Basketball Team..."   
  
The spectators howled so loud upon hearing what Ryota wanted to say to Ayako. Even the fans of Kainan cheered for Ryota and Ayako.  
  
Just then Ryota came up to her and gave her a piece of paper neatly folded. The people cheered louder upon the sigth of this, while Ayako and Ryota turned red. [as in REALLY red]  
  
And so the announcer proceeded introducing the teams, with Ryota having the loudest cheer from both sides, the crowd yelling "Ayako!".  
  
As the whistle signaled the start of the game, Ayako finally managed to open the note Ryota gave her.  
  
Aya-chan,  
  
This game is dedicated to you.   
I will win this game for you.  
I will defeat Maki.  
But even if we win, my dream will not be complete.  
This dream is for you and without you,  
it will never come true.  
Watashiwa anato aishitemasu.  
  
Zutto...  
  
Ryota  
  
  
~Then good luck it finally struck   
Like lightning from the blue  
Every highways lead me back to you...~  
  
  
Ayako went teary-eyed after reading the letter. "Ryota-kun..."  
  
Kogure sat beside Ayako. "You see? His dream will only be a dream even if he becomes the best point guard in Kanagawa. You are a part of his dream. Once when we talked he told me that he'd exchange being the top point guard for a lifetime with you. That's how deep his love for you is."  
  
"A, sempai. You really want me to cry more, ne?" Ayako's tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Kogure smiled and handed her a handkerchief. "Ayako-chan, I did not. I just wanted the two of you to be back at each other's arms."  
  
"Arigato, sempai." and they watched the ongoing game.  
  
Kiyota held the ball and dribbled it as he ran to the goal of Kainan. And out of nowhere Ryota snatched the ball from him and ran towarads Shohoku's goal. As he passed on the benches of Shohoku the team cheered.  
  
"Go Ryota!"  
  
Ryota was startled as a female voice cheered for him. "Aya-chan?" He asked himself, and took a glance at the benches. "Aya-chan!" He smiled when he noticed Ayako at her feet, cheering him on like she did the previous years. His earring sparkled.  
  
Ayako felt the heat rise to her cheeks when Ryota smiled at her. That handsome face with a piercing at his left ear just had that great effect on her.  
  
Soon halftime arrived. The score was 35-37 in favor of Shohoku. Everybody in the team felt victorious albeit it was only a half that was finished.  
  
Ayako sat at the edge of the bench, listing something on her file. Ryota was sweating like crazy, but as Ayako looked up their eyes met. Their gaze seemed like forever, until Mitsui pounded Ryota.   
  
"Oi, Ryota! You're drooling at Ayako-chan again, ne?" Mitsui joked.  
  
"No I'm not!" said a flushed point guard.  
  
"Oh yeah right, Romeo. Go stare at your Juliet until the buzzer goes off." Mitsui walked away from Ryota, who can't help but stare at his Aya-chan.   
  
Ayako loked up again and their eyes met. This time, Ayako smiled. "Go... Ryota!" Her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Aya-chan..." his cheeks turned red and he smiled back. "Hai!" and off goes the buzzer, starting the second half.   
  
  
  
Soon the game ended, leaving basketball fans breathless. It was indeed a lucky day for Shohoku, because they won by one point. Who could have guessed that they would win after being down by three in the last five seconds?  
[Okay, okay, I think I hasted the story. Here's what happened.]  
  
  
  
Maki held the ball like crazy, smelling victory ahead. He dribbled slowly, feeling proud for entering the Inter High for the 19th year straight.  
  
The clock ticked twice, 8 seconds to go. Maki stopped just outside the freethrow line, still dribbling.  
  
Seven seconds, and Shohoku struggled to extend the game into overtime.   
  
Six seconds, and the ball was still at Kainan's side.   
  
Five seconds, and out of nowhere Ryota snatched the ball from the MVP's hand and dashed to the other side.  
  
Four. He stopped right outside the rainbow line, preparing for a shot.  
  
Three. Maki caught up with him easily, stopping him from making the shot.  
  
Two. Ryota took off, releasing the ball just in time Maki hit his wrist.  
  
One. The ball was still in mid-air, leaving everyone's eyes on it, following where it is headed to.  
  
The buzzer sounded while the ball travelled to the hoop.  
  
Swak.  
  
The ball went into the basket, rimless. Maki cursed as he fouled Ryota when he released the ball. Ryota jumped into the air with Mitsui. Everyone in the gymnasium shouted, some surprised, some delighted.  
  
Ryota came to the free throw line to make his free throw. The referee handed the ball to him. He tossed it first, then looked at the Shohoku bench. The freshmen were at their feet, praying that the ball will enter the goal, Kogure-sempai clutching his fists tight, Anzai-sensei sitting there just smiling.   
  
And there was Ayako. She was standing, staring straight at him. Her deep blue eyes smiling at him.  
  
As they held their gaze, Ryota mentally noted to himself that the shot he is about to make is for his Aya-chan.  
  
He dribbled the ball, and released it, the ball travelling around the rim before going inside.   
  
The whole team was overjoyed. Kainan looked like they took the defeat way too seriously, the crowd siding Shohoku screamed and shouted, while the Kainan forces sat there, awestruck.  
  
  
  
The whole team are in the bus now, still feeling happy about the match they won against the number one team in the prefecture. Everyone including Ryota, who gets to sit beside his Aya-chan once again.  
  
Ayako sat silently, controlling herself. 'What will I do?' and her mind pondered, then her senses agreed. "Miyagi-san?"  
  
"Doushite, Aya-chan?" Ryota's face lit up.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Yokatta! Yokatta! Yokatta! I'm done with the sixth chapter!  
  
2. Gomen, gomen and gomen for all misspelled words and wrong grammar. As of presstime I'm also watching Gatekeepers and I just find Ruriko a.k.a Rurippe very kawaii! So that's why I don't know if I'm typing things right.  
  
3. I'm also sorry for the OOC-ness of the characters. I'm trying to make this fic more realistic, cause somehow their feelings are similar to mine.  
  
4. Domo Arigato Gusaimas for al those who reviewed the previous chapters! And I promise, the next chapter will be out very, very soon!  
That's because I will finish this fic before my birthday!  
  
5. Onegai, review!  
  
Cargo: Does anyone here know the surname of Ayako? Oh pretty, please? Tell me! I need it desperately!  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


	7. Back In Your Arms

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello there, minna-san! This is the last chapter of this fic and I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed for this fic. You don't know how happy I am when I read your reviews! I just didn't want this to end, but you know, everything comes to an end. *sobs* This has been my favorite fic out of all the fics I've done! *sobs* Thanks to you all. [Shohoku no Miko bows] Oh, as I have said in the ranting I made last chapter, this story ends on the nth chapter and n= my fave number, then this fic ends on the seventh chapter! [very Ryota-kun...]  
  
Disclaimer: [For the last time in this fic] Slam Dunk is not mine, it's Takehiko Inoue's. I just wished that Mitsui Hisashi, Rukawa Kaede, Sendoh Akira, Kogure Kiminobu, Koshino Hiroaki, Fujima Kenji and Miyagi Ryota are mine!!!!!!!!! [grins evilly]  
  
  
  
The Search Is Over  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Back In Your Arms   
  
"Doushite, Aya-chan?" Ryota's face lit up.  
  
"Uh... Ano... Congratulations. You were good at the court." Ayako smiled.  
  
Ryota felt delighted. It was the second time his Aya-chan smiled at him after they broke up.  
  
"Ehem..." someone cleared his throat.  
  
Everyone's heads turned to the direction where the voice came from.   
  
It was Anzai-sensei.  
  
"Since we won the ticket to the Inter High, I want to congratulate everybody for a job well done. Especially the five players who played the entire forty minutes of the game. Rukawa, Akagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi and of course, Miyagi, who made the winning shot. O-ho-ho-ho-ho." the old man laughed.  
  
"It is beacause of this tensai that Shohoku won. Tensai of Basketball Sakuragi Hanamichi. Nyahahahahahaha!!!!!" Sakuragi started laughing.  
  
"Do 'ahou..." Rukawa mumbled, loud enough to reach the "tensai's" ears.  
  
"Nani? Baka, kitsune! Bakemono!!!" Sakuragi roared, ready to fight. But Mitsui held him back, thinking that Anzai-sensei might get hurt if collision occured.  
  
"And since we won, I'd like to treat you all to the cherry blossoms festival to be held at the Enohana shrine tonight. It will be the last day of the spring festival and I see we haven't had enough time to loosen up. So be there in your best." Anzai-sensei ended his speech as the bus shook in jubilation.   
  
Everyone felt happy. Everyone... including Ayako and Ryota. Not that Anzai-sensei is going to treat them tonight in the festival, but because they already exchanged words with each other since that terrible incident after practice occured. And this time, those words they exchanged were not meant to hurt.  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, Mitchy-chan!" Sakuragi whistled, getting Mitsui's attention.  
  
"Nani, Sakuragi?" he shot back, obviously annoyed at how the red-head called him.  
  
"Are Ayako-chan and Ryochin talking?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know... Are they... together again?" Sakuragi smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sitting near them you see. We're at the back and they're up front. Baka!"  
  
"Who is sitting behind the anyway?"  
  
"Shiozaki, Yasuda and... Kogure." Mitsui finished as he turned his head to peek outside.  
  
"Oi, Mitchy-chan! Don't turn your back on me! I'm still talking to you!"  
  
"What IS it now?" Mitsui looked irritated.  
  
"Why don't we set them up later in the festival?" Sakuragi smiled, flashing that confident smile he does when he performs a slam dunk or a common shot.  
  
A smile crept up Mitsui's face. "Well..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzai-sensei told them that they will meet at the school gates at exactly 7 in the evening. Everybody was there except a certain red-headed guy who would usually call himself tensai.  
  
"Where's that Sakuragi?" Ayako, who was dressed in a red kimono and had her hair clipped at the back, asked Mitsui.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he overslept again, like he did when we had a game against Takezato." Mitsui's lips curved.  
  
"Oh yeah, like when he slept in the street court and lost track of time..." Kogure added.  
  
"Oi, gomen nasai, old man, I had trouble getting here!" Sakuragi waved from afar.  
  
Rukawa sighed. "Do 'ahou. What do you expect from a do 'ahou?"  
  
"Nani? Bakemono, kitsune! Bakemono!" Sakuragi fumed at Rukawa's words.  
  
"Sakuragi, Rukawa, yamette!" Akagi roared, silencing the two.   
  
"Now can we get going?" Ayako put her hands on her hips, pouting. "I'm tired of waiting already!"  
  
"Hai, hai. Ikimasu!" Kogure announced, while Anzai-sensei made that signature laugh, the laugh only he can manage to do.  
  
The whole team was walking to Enohana shrine, with Ayako leading the way.  
  
"Oi, Ryochin!" Sakuragi called, just above a whisper.  
  
Ryota looked back from his gaze on Ayako. His eyes still in hearts and his cheeks still flushed. "Nani, Sakuragi?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't you escort Ayako-san the whole night?" Mitsui teased.  
  
"Ah, Mitsui. You know we're not in speaking terms. Well actually..."  
  
"Then go talk to her! Strike up a conversation! You know, compliment her wardrobe, talk about the game we had, anything! Just go talk to her!" Mitsui shot back.  
  
"Or are you too chicken to talk to her?" Sakuragi remarked.  
  
"Urusei, baka!" Ryota hissed.  
  
"Then go!" Mitsui pushed him. He stumbled but managed to balance himself the moment he reached Ayako's side.  
  
"Ano... Aya-chan... uh... uh... ano..." Ryota stuttered.  
  
"Nandesuka?" she asked flatly.  
  
"Uh... I like the kimono you wear!" Ryota looked back and saw Mitsui and Sakuragi urging him to talk with Ayako.  
  
"Domo arigato."  
  
A pregnant pause.  
  
"Ano.. Aya-chan... don't you.. think the cherry blossoms bloomed late this year? you know like..." he was cut off when he saw Ayako nod in approval. He glanced back again, and saw Mitsui giving him a 'thumbs-up', and Sakuragi grinning like an idiot. He heaved.  
  
"Do you mind if... uh.. ano... Aya-chan... if..."  
  
"If what, Ryota?"  
  
'Yokatta! She called me Ryota!' "Ano... eh... do you mind if we go together in the festival?"  
  
"Oh I don't mind. We're already going to the festival together with the whole team."  
  
"Iie. I mean... can we go to the festival... the two of us... together? Like... we aren't really going out with them?"  
  
Ayako looked up into the starry sky, as if thinking. Then she looked straight ahead again, seeing the gates of the Enohana shrine which was already filled with people. "Well I guess so..."  
  
Ryota beamed, like he grew a foot taller. "Arigato, my Aya-chan." he murmured as they went into the shrine.  
  
  
  
  
"Look, Mitchy-chan, I think it's working!" Sakuragi nudged Mitsui, who was eating his dimsum.   
  
Mitsui turned to Sakuragi. "Don't call me Mitchy-chan, will you?"  
  
"Then if you don't want then I'll just call you with the other name you have, that is..."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Mitsui grunted. "Call me Mitchy-chan but don't ever call me Hissy! I'm no neko, get it?"  
  
"Hai, hai! But look at those two! They seem to be having a really good time!"  
  
Mitsui looked up and saw Ayako smiling after Ryota shot the bottle for the upteenth time. She was already holding a chibi-majo doll in her left and a kawaii teddy bear on the right. "Looks like they do..."  
  
"So what's our next plan?"  
  
Mitsui thought hard. "Nah. Leave them alone. They will come together by themselves. It looks like they ARE together now. Just... leave them alone. C'mon, eat you dumplings or else I'll eat that!" Mitsui grabbed the dumplings Sakuragi was holding.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Now at last, I hold you  
And all is said and done  
The search has come to an end  
Our destinies are one...~  
  
  
Ryota and Ayako did not notice that they isolated themselves from the group, now having fun in each other's company.  
  
They stopped at the lake, the water reflecting the stars that are scattered in the dark sky. They sat down on a bench and went stargazing.  
  
Silence hung between the two for about five minutes until Ayako cleared her throat. "Ehem... Ryota-kun?" she said, still looking up at the sky.  
  
"Nani, Aya-chan?" he looked to her. She was awfully breathtaking, with the moonlight illuminating her like she was an apparition or an angel that fell down from the heavens.   
  
An angel... that's what she was... and still is... to Miyagi Ryota.  
  
"Don't you think the sky looks beautiful tonight?"  
  
"Beautiful. Yeah, beautiful. Just like you, Aya-chan."  
  
Ayako blushed. "Ryota, stop joking around, will you?" she said still looking up.  
  
"Demo... I'm not kidding, Aya-chan! You can ask Sendoh, Fujima, whoever you want whether in or out of the team, they would say you are beautiful. You have always been, ever since the first day I saw you."  
  
Ayako sat there, now looking at the lake.  
  
"And I still love you, Aya-chan. You are not a debacle in my dream. You ARE part of my dream. My dream will never come true even if I become the greatest point guard in the history of Kanagawa. My dream revolves around you. I really, really, REALLY love you, Aya-chan." he put his hands on Ayako's shoulders and made her face him. She held her gaze low but Ryota lifted her face to look at her.   
  
Sapphire met Hazelnut.  
  
  
~So if you ever love me  
Show me that you give a damn  
To prove inside me  
The man I really am...~  
  
  
"Ryota, I don't know. I think you don't need me anymore." Ayako's orbs are now filled with tears.  
  
"I need you Aya-chan. You are part of my systems already. You're like blood running in my veins. What can I do to make you mine again? Onegai, Aya-chan, I want you back. You are my weakness." Ryota wiped the tears falling down Ayako's cheeks with the back of his hand.  
  
"Ryota... I have to tell you something." her voice became firm, her shaking came to a halt.  
  
Ryota dreaded the next words he is about to hear. 'No, please, give me one more chance. Don't tell me that you don't love me anymore.'  
  
"Ryota... Watashi... I still love you, Ryota." and she broke down, her lithe body trembling.  
  
Ryota felt happy and scooped her into his arms. "Aya-chan... I love you... and I promise I'll never ever do it again."  
  
"No, it was my fault. I did not understand you more. I looked like a thick-head making you choose between basketball and I."  
  
"Iie. It was my fault. I did not see I was neglecting you and we were drifting apart already. Gomen, koi."  
  
"Gomen nasai... koi." and she held his hand.  
  
~I was living for a dream  
Loving for a moment  
Taking on the world  
That was just my style...~  
  
Ryota engulfed her in another embrace. "I promise I'll never, EVER do it again."  
  
"I believe in you. I also promise that I'll always understand you and stand beside you every step of the way."  
  
"Yakusoku suru?" Ryota sat back to look at his Aya-chan.  
  
"Un. Yakusoku suru." she nodded and traced the frame of Ryota's face.  
  
Ryota entwined his hands with hers, and squeezed it as a sign of affection.  
  
~When I touch your hand  
I can hear you whisper  
The search is over  
Love was right before my eye...~  
  
"So... can we go to my house?" Ryota asked.  
  
"Doushite? I don't see anything wrong here in the festival." Ayako asked, bewildered.  
  
"We could go watch a movie in my pad, cook food or if you want we could..." Ryota drew closer and whispered into Ayako's ears. "... sleep in my bed."  
  
Then out of nowhere a tessen flew and whacked his head.  
  
"Itaii!!" Ryota scratched his head as a lump formed on his forehead.  
  
"Hmph! Ecchi!" Ayako stood up with her hands on her hips, her left hand holding the signature fan she used to whack the whole of team Shohoku.   
  
"Aya-chan?! I was just kidding!"  
  
Ayako smiled. That same smile she would give Ryota everytime they played jokes with each other.  
  
That smile that took his heart with her.  
  
That smile that she gave only to him.  
  
"How come that fan is still with you?" Ryota pointed to the fan accusingly.  
  
"To hit Sakuragi if he does a stupid thing, to hit Mitsui if he makes fun of me... even if he is a sempai and... to whack you in the head."  
  
Ryota sweatdropped at her words.  
  
"Ryota-kun, you're such a clown..." she sat down beside him on the bench once again. "... that's why I love you so much."  
  
And they shared a passionate kiss, not minding Shohoku team who were watching from behind the bush.  
  
"Aawww... Isn't that sweet, ne, Mitchy-chan?" Sakuragi turned to face Mitsui, but instead saw Rukawa smiling. "Oi, Kitsune, why are you smiling?" Sakuragi asked sheepishly.  
  
Rukawa merely shook his head. 'It's a good thing you got back together, Ayako-san, Miyagi-san.' Rukawa thought, then walked away without looking back.  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. At last! My beloved fic finished! Nyahahahahahahahaha! [laughs like Sakuragi]  
  
2. Gomen nasai, gomen ne, gomen [or however you say it...] for all the wrong grammar and misspelled words in all the chapters! I know I was wrong when I used "Lukawa" instead of "Rukawa' so arigato for the one who reminded me of it! I owe you one! Also, I know I spelled it "kisune" instead of "Kitsune" so another gomen for it!  
  
3. Domo Argato Gusaimas, Thank you, Merci Beaucoup, Gracias, Xiexie, and maraming salamat to those who reviewed this fic. It helped me pursue finishing it. And sorry for the song, it's kinda sentimental. Actually I'm not sure about the lyrics in the last part, if you listen you could not understand it well. [or is it just me?] But it still makes sense, ne? ^_^;   
  
4. Sorry for the sappy ending, I know that is not appropriate. But you know, I really enjoyed writing and typing this fic! And it's kinda kawaii if the two of them shared a passionate [READ: PASSIONATE] kiss in the end, after all the odds and ends... [awwwww...] And sorry if Anzai-sensei talked too much. I just thought that maybe if he doesn't speak that much, he will have bad breath, ne?  
  
5. Again, thank you for all those who reviewed! This fic is dedicated to all my friends, KawaiiChibiTomoyo, Mihara Chiharu, Elvish Maiden 18, Syaoran no Hime, Fireblaze and to my dearest friend, MidoriTenshiSakura! [Look Elvish Maiden, MidoriTenshiSakura is my dearest friend!] ^_^  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


End file.
